Dante's Nightmare
by Kimmi-rin-kira
Summary: Sequel to A Father's Love knows no Bounds. Dante thought he had seen it all until it came to something worse then Mundus and his army.Now he is facing a hell that is much worse. Raising teenagers single handed.
1. Troubled Waters

Dante's Nightmare

Troubled Waters

A/N: Here it is the sequel to A Father's Love knows no Bounds. What could possibly be facing our beloved devil hunter this time? Teenagers, need I say more? Also I do not own Dante, Vergil (Verge), and Lady. Let the madness begin.

Dante sighed and held his head trying to fight off the loud obnoxious music that was emulating from his son's bedroom. It had been about ten years since the last incident with Mundus, ten long years of happiness, until the boys had hit the age of thirteen. That is when all hell had truly broken loose for Dante and his brother. Sighing he picked up the phone trying to speak over the music that had threatened to drown him out.

"Devil May Cry" Dante almost yelled into the receiver.

Verge was on the other end laughing, "What's wrong Dante? Kids giving you a hard time again?"

"You have no idea Verge" Dante sighed and laid his head on his desk, "They're driving me absolutely mad"

"Sounds like you could use a vacation."  
>"Since when have I had time for those?" Dante asked jokingly.<p>

Vergil smirked, "Anyways the reason I'm calling is a large demon infestation has been working it's way around…Lady and I would take care of it but-"

Dante smirked as he could hear a small child crying in the background, "Say no more Verge I'm on it."

With that said and done he hung up the phone and went upstairs to try and get his boys in line. Taking a deep breathe he threw open the door and sighed to find the room a mess again. He could see which twin claimed which side of the room. Vergil's side was neat and orderly, while Sam's looked like an F5 tornado had gone through it time and time again. Knocking on the door frame he caught Vergil's attention, but Sam still remained oblivious. Vergil got up and followed his father downstairs curious to know what was going on. Dante had noticed out of the two Vergil was the one who was interested in running the family business someday.

"So where are you going this time dad?" Vergil asked looking around the office.

Dante sighed, "Out of town for a bit seems like there's some nasty demons out by the sea."  
>"Can I come?" Vergil asked quietly, bringing Dante to smile.<p>

"Heh sure. Grab your brother he can help too" Dante replied and got ready to go.

Vergil nodded and came back downstairs shortly with a very unhappy looking Sam. Sam looked at his father with disdain and almost questioned why he was being dragged along on another pointless job. He had made it clear some time ago that he didn't enjoy demon hunting, and just wanted to live a "normal" life. Though Vergil saw slaying demons as a normal life, just as his father did. He looked at his older brother and father, feeling the tensions rise. Before he could say anything the ice was shattered and hell was about to break lose.

"YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE GOING ON THESE!" Sam yelled at his father out of anger and rebellion.

Dante sighed, "It's not going to kill you to tag along and get more experience out in the field!"

"Maybe I don't want to be a stupid demon hunter did you ever think of that?"

"Don't you even start with me right now Sam I'm not in the mood!"

"Since when are you ever?" Sam shot back in disgust.

Vergil sighed and wondered outside to wait for the screaming and fighting to stop. Ever since Sam had met a girl he had been acting differently. Her name was Sarah, and as far as Vergil could care she was a distraction. Yet Sam had fallen head over heels in love with her, which disgusted him even more. He heard the door slam behind him and looked to see his father annoyed as usual. Before he could say anything Dante instructed him to get into the car. Vergil nodded quietly and looked out the window wondering where they would be going this time.

"Dad?" Vergil asked quietly.

Dante looked over at his youngest son, "Yes Vergil?"

"Do girls really turn guys into that?"

"Wish I could say kiddo…Wish I could say" Dante replied softly.

Vergil looked to his father once again and smiled weakly, he was still recovering from the incident that happened ten years ago. Since then Dante had lost some of his edge, but was showing signs of him getting his demon powers back. Which was a relief to the young devil knowing his father would last longer. Smiling softly he looked out the window and watched the scenery change from the city to the gentle countryside. He had a feeling he would have another good time with his dad, but missed the times that they had spent as a family.

Dante had the exact same thing on his mind, and was trying to find a way to desperately bond with both of his sons. Vergil he could take out demon hunting every day and he would be happy. Sam though, had become distant and resentful of him for some reason. Of course he had no one he could even turn to for guidance, which left him in the battlefield alone. Sighing he parked the car at a small café and got out to meet Verge who was there waiting. Verge smiled faintly to see his younger nephew at his brother's side again and got down to business.

"Here's everything you need" Verge handed a folder to Dante and sighed, "I know it's not much but we have our hands full here."  
>Dante smiled, "It's fine. So tell me how has little Eva been doing?"<p>

"She's been very active, looks a lot like her mother of course" Verge replied softly. Ever since he and Lady had their daughter he had been in seventh heaven.

Dante nodded and patted his brother's shoulder, "Get home to them then. Vergil and I have this, nothing like playing with a lot of demons by the sea."

"Be careful out there your still a human" Verge jabbed at him

Dante nodded, "Of course"

With that Verge made his way home, and Dante to the beach where the demons were causing trouble for tourists. He looked over to his son and smiled as he saw Vergil caressing his blood red katana. It had become his prized procession, and held it dear to him next to the amulet he had received from his mother. Dante stopped the car and looked to the horizon, sure enough there were demons on the beach. He just wasn't expecting them to be disguised as beautiful women.

"Vergil-" Dante started.  
>Vergil nodded already knowing, "Don't be fooled they're just trying to fool me into believing they're innocent people"<p>

"That's right" Dante replied and grabbed Rebellion.

Vergil looked to his father, "Then should we let the fun begin? Such a shame Sam's not here to enjoy this.."

Dante nodded, "Yeah…let's get this done and over with." 

The devil hunter and his apprentice slowly made their way for the shore, swords drawn and ready to take out whatever was in their way. Deep down Dante was thankful for Vergil's interest but would of loved to see Sam there as well. Sighing he stayed on the task before him, and looked to the head of the demon hoard. Pulling out ebony he shot at it drawing the attention of the demons with a smirk. Vergil got ready for the real fight to begin and waited for his father's signal.

"One the count of three. One. Two. Three!" Dante yelled and charged into the massive horde.

-Fin-

Okay going to stop for here. Sorry if it seems like a slow start everyone. I promise it will get more interesting once Sam and Vergil become more key characters. Until then please review, and feel free to share your thoughts and ideas.


	2. Rumble in the Surf

Rumble in the Surf

A/N: Finally had some time to work on the second chapter. Between classes, and trying to transfer schools things have been a little nuts. As always I do not own Dante, Vergil, and Lady.

Dante smirked as he sliced another demon in half and looked over to his youngest son who was holding his own very well. Pride seemed to shine off the father as he watched his own flesh and blood finish off demons the way he used to be able to. Setting himself back into reality he continued to fight the onslaught of demons that were rising out of the surf. The demons were ranging from underlings to sirens who had decided to reemerge and cause more trouble for the small town.

"Honestly if they weren't so ugly I would consider dating them" Vergil joked as his sword sliced through another.

Dante laughed at his sons remark, "Heh sure you would kiddo. Just remember their bite is worse then their bark"

Vergil didn't have time to question his father as he barely dodged a demon coming for him. Ever since the night of Mundus' downfall Vergil had decided to follow in his father's footsteps and become a demon hunter himself. He felt like it was the least he could do after his father had given up his devil powers to save him and his brother. While Vergil had cherished the fact that their father cared that deeply for him, it troubled him to see Sam take it for granted. Another demon came and met the same fate as the rest.

Dante put a hand on his sons shoulder reassuring him that they would be able to get a minutes rest before the next onslaught of the demons came. Watching Vergil reminded Dante of watching himself growing stronger with each demon he brought down. Since the demon attack had stopped for a brief moment he decided to share some much needed wisdom.

"Don't let yourself get distracted that could easily mean death in a situation like this Vergil do you understand?" Dante asked placing rebellion into he ground.

Vergil nodded understanding, "Yes I understand. How are you holding up you seem to be a bit tired"

Dante laughed a little, "Worried about your old man already? I'm not going anywhere Vergil you know that"

"Still your fighting as a full human, and that worries me" Vergil responded softly.

Dante smirked, "Vergil listen to me, Aunt Lady is human too, and you don't see that stopping her do you?"

"I guess not" Vergil responded sounding defeated.

"Good because it looks like more came to play. Ready?" Dante asked looking to his son.

Vergil nodded, "Yeah I'm ready."

Dante smirked and ran into the mess of demons once again and behind him followed his son. The two had made quick work of the hordes and soon found themselves on the bloodied shores of where many battles had taken place. The demon corpses were already fading into nothing, leaving no trace of the battle that had ensued. Vergil was about ready to leave until Dante had motioned him to stay, and the reason for doing so appeared.

"Heh so this is the one that's been sending them" Dante smirked.

Vergil looked at his father amazed, "How did you know?"

"Rule one of the business…If there are hordes of demons around there's usually a big one bossing them around to do so.. Looks like this one could be lots of fun" Dante replied with that same wild smirk.

"What do you think it is?" a confused Vergil asked while taking mental notes.

Dante turned around as the creature rose out of the ocean, "Well my guess is that it's big, ugly, and probably a Hydra" turning around to face the monster, "Yeah..Still got it."

Vergil looked on as the monstrous creature raised out of the depths and let out an ear shattering roar. He looked over to his father who seemed to be lost and enjoying his work, even as a human it didn't stop him from taking great risks. Dante pulled out Rebellion and Ebony and got ready for the fight, meanwhile Vergil wasn't sure what to do in order to help. He watched as his father fought of the creature and cutting off its heads, but began to lose hope as the head regrew and multiplied. He was pulled from his helpless stage with his father barking at him.

"Don't just stand there burn the stumps of the heads I cut off!" Dante yelled at his son while slicing off another head of the Hydra.

Vergil nodded and tried to think of a way to do so and then it hit him, quickly rushing back to the car he grabbed a devil arm he wasn't used to, Ifrit. Rushing back with the flaming gloves he quickly made work of the heads that his father had cut off, reassuring himself that they wouldn't come back and cause more trouble. Before the father or son knew it the demon breathed its last and fell into the ocean, and vanished from their realm. Dante let out a content sigh knowing that the job was finished; now it was time to return home. That also meant having to put up with Sam and his rebellion against all authority.

Little did he know that a phone call was going to change everything that was planned, and it all started from a call from the police. One that no parent ever wanted to hear, or even dream of.

"Mr. Sparda I'm sorry to inform you but there was an accident" a voice buzzed over the phone.

With those words said, panic began to grip the demon hunter, and for once he felt like the world around him could be falling down. Getting himself and Vergil in the car he began to rush home, and hoped he was dead wrong.

-Fin-

I'll try and update again soon. Thanks for reading everyone, and please review so I know how I am doing.


	3. Nightmare

Nightmare

A/N: You guys really didn't think I would be that mean would you? Even though I should be studying why not take some time and do something constructive. Please be warned this chapter could be graphic for the scenes I will depict. Unfortunately I only know how to do such a scene from a near tragedy that nearly took a friend of my mother's life. I am happy to say though he has been making a wonderful recovery. As always I do not own Dante, he belongs to Capcom.

Dante rushed into the E.R. listening to a doctor give him a description of the condition they had found Sam in. Vergil was at his father's heels listening when he could and tried to ignore the intense pain in his chest. He could only wonder what his idiot brother had been doing prior to getting injured. He followed Dante through more halls and they came to the room where his brother laid. Just looking in made Vergil sick to his stomach.

Dante looked in horror as he looked at his oldest son, what was he even doing? Slowly Dante made his way into the room and decided to take a better look of the boy who was lying in the bed. Sam's head was swollen and had appeared to have undergone several surgeries already. Along his side were bruises, his chest was swollen, possibly from broken ribs. He was on several machines, one that measured his brain activity, a ventilator, and one that measured the poor boys pulse and temperature. He finally looked over to the doctor and police officer that were standing in the room.

"What happened?" Dante asked nearly distraught.

The police officer pulled out a notebook and looked over the info he had gathered, "Your son was found alongside the road around six thirty this evening. It appears to be the result of a hit and run accident. There were no witnesses to the crime, but we are continuing an investigation."

"Your son has suffered from several broken ribs, a cracked vertebra, and his brain has been swelling. We have already preformed two surgeries to stop the bleeding and give the brain some room to expand and swell until he can make a full recovery."

Everything was too much for Dante to take in at a time and he found himself on the floor before he could remember anything else. Right at his side though was Vergil who kept urging his father to go sit down. Meanwhile he looked at his brother and felt his heart shatter. The chances for Sam weren't looking to good, but he knew that his father wouldn't let death take one of his children.

Dante sighed and looked around the room helplessly, he felt like he was starting to lose more control over everything in his life. He looked over feeling relieved that Sam was still alive, but what if his life was not meant to be his own? Looking down at his own hands his eyes focused on the wedding band he had started to wear again after the Mundus incident. Just looking at it seemed to bring some sense of calm, like she was still there watching over them.

"Dad?" Vergil asked quietly.

Dante looked over at him, "Yes Vergil?"

"Is he going to be okay?"

"I wish I knew…but all we can do now is be at his side…Wait and hope he recovers fully."

"Right…Hey dad"

"Yes?"

"I think I know who did this" Vergil replied softly.

Dante's eyes narrowed, "Oh?"

"Yeah.." Vergil nodded sadly, "They're a group of punks that claim girls, and if you get too close to one of them they'll take you out…I lost my lab partner to them last week."

"And when were you going to tell me about this?" Dante asked looking at the ceiling.

Vergil looked down at the floor, "I was threatened with my life as well…If I had told anyone they would go after me or Sam"

"I see.." Dante sighed.

Looking over at his son he could see just how upset Vergil had become due to the recent events. Ever since the boys had hit about the age of thirteen they hated to be hugged, but for once it looked like one of his children needed one. Before Vergil could even react Dante kept him in a warm and protective embrace, just like the one's he remembered from before. The one's from when the nightmares struck, or if he was just upset. Feeling that kind of comfort again made Vergil realize just how lucky he was to have his brother, and especially his father.

"D-Dad" Vergil choked out.

Dante shushed him, "It's going to be just fine Vergil you see…You know as long as I'm still breathing I won't let any harm come to you or Sam…You two are my world and you know I would give ANYTHING to make sure that you two were safe."

The only response Dante received was the feeling of his shirt becoming wet, and then it hit him. Vergil was crying, and he could fully understand why. Vergil was trapped in the same nightmare he was, one that they couldn't get out of. Both of them looked back at Sam who was just lying there unconscious, and both wondered if he was in any pain. Attention was pulled away from the unconscious half-devil when a nurse came in to inform them that visiting hours were over, and that they should return tomorrow.

Dante looked at his oldest son feeling defeated but knew it was for the best. Putting a hand on Vergil's shoulder the two of them made their way back out to the car. Both heavy hearted in fear that they could lose Sam, and in a way their chaos too. Vergil looked back at the hospital one last time before he got in the car, more determined than ever to get revenge for those responsible. Dante on the other hand had to keep his calm composure when in reality he could have broken down and cried right there. Like his son, he vowed revenge, but knew of a different way to carry it out. With revenge on their minds the two returned back to Devil May Cry, waiting for the next day. The next chance to see Sam, and hope to see improvements.

And once again another chapter done, maybe there's a chance I can keep this one updated rather well. Thanks for reading everyone, and please review?


	4. Vengeance

Vengeance

A/N: Good news the one who gave me inspiration for Sam's accident has been making a full recovery and is moving around . As we all know I do not own Dante, he belongs to Capcom.

Dante sighed and looked down at Sam and waited patiently for Vergil to return. He didn't want to admit it, but his son was the only one who could really do anything this time. After doing some digging the younger of Dante's sons, learned that his brother wasn't attacked by humans. Instead he had been attacked by demons, and that made them fair game.

Vergil had spent days tracking each one of them down and proceeded to get rid of each one that got in his way. Over the last few days he had made quick work of the underlings, and now was finally at the door of the boss demon. Sighing the younger twin opened the door looking around the empty building he had entered. His tips had led him to this building, and he had a feeling this is where an ambush could easily be waiting. Pulling out his katana he searched the building room by room, until he finally came to the last one. A strange music was coming from the other side of the door.

"Carmen?" Vergil asked himself listening to the opera.

Before he could collect his thoughts the door burst open revealing the ugly demon boss. Vergil sighed and looked at what he was against, and could only sigh seeing that even it was just a lower demon. Feeling rather disappointed he swung his blade around some and looked at the demon before him. It looked like a typical hell walker, weak, no powers, and a pushover.

"Well this is a disappointment" Vergil sighed.

The demon laughed, "So the other one finally shows himself to me.. You will die just like your brother."

"Hate to inform you" Vergil jabbed, "But Sam is alive and well."

"We will see for how long then" the demon hissed and lunged for Vergil.

Vergil smirked, "Heh bring it on then."

The demon quickly crunched down on Vergil's arm and threw him into the wall. The devil-hunter in training clenched his fist and cursed from the pain. Before he could regain his senses he felt himself get pressed to the floor. Feeling helpless Vergil looked up at the demon that could be the end of his own life.

"Any last words?" The demon smirked.

Vergil reached weakly for his sword, "Not…Yet.."

"To bad" the demon laughed and bit into the boys arm again before being thrown back by a bullet.

Vergil looked over weakly and his eyes widened in shock, "D-Dad.."

"You mess with my children the only thing you have to look forward to is death" Dante replied coldly and held up Ebony again.

The demon laughed, "A mere human dares to challenge me?"

"Dad look out!" Vergil yelled as the demon lunged at his father again.

Dante smirked and shot at the demon again leaving it in its own blood. Little did he expect that the demon would bring itself back up and go to strike at him again. This time Dante countered with Rebellion and cut the demons arm off once and for all. He had a limited amount of time before the demon's venom would take effect in Vergil's blood. Finally the demon lay dead at his feet, and its blood turned to stone.

Sighing he looked over to his younger son feeling a pang of guilt. He picked up his quivering son and started the long walk back to the hospital. Vergil meanwhile whimpered in pain as he felt a poison surge through his veins. He felt the pain ease some when a gentle hand caressed his hair. He looked up to his father and smiled weakly feeling like he was going to die.

"Dad…I" Vergil started.

Dante shook his head, "Hush Vergil. I know you didn't mean to, but please you need to be more careful. What I did could have gotten us both killed if I didn't have good aim."

Vergil nodded and looked over at his brother who seemed to be making process in his recovery. He was starting to feel a bit of hope. That night he and Dante didn't go back home they stayed in the same room as Sam. Dante keeping his youngest close helping ease his nerves. Vergil meanwhile kept thinking about what could have happened if his father hadn't shown up. Shaking that thought out of his mind he let himself rest for the night.

The next morning they were awoken to a nice visit from Verge, Lady, and their daughter Eva. Verge looked over his nephew and brother with concern. Lady looked at Sam and felt a great deal of remorse for what had befallen Dante and his family. Looking over at the devil hunter though she could sense he was pulling through for the sake of his own children. She looked over to Verge and gave him a look he understood completely.

Verge looked at his brother, "Dante you need to take it easy for a bit." 

"I can't Verge you know that" Dante replied yawning.

"Remember what happened last time you pushed yourself too hard?" Verge snapped at his brother.

Dante turned pale at the memory of being possessed by his demon half, and how he had almost killed his own children. Looking down defeated he knew he had no choice but to step down until Sam recovered and he wouldn't be full of worry. Verge continued to reassure his brother that everything would be okay, and not to worry about the demons. Dante watched as Verge left the room and turned over to look at his now sister-in-law.

"How has he been adapting to being a parent?" Dante asked laughing some.

Lady smiled softly, "Wonderfully actually. He reads a story to Eva every night and is usually up more than me when she wakes up"

"Heh just like our father…at least what I can remember of him" Dante replied playing with a sleeping Vergil's hair.

Lady laughed a little, "Like father like son huh?"

"Yeah they're both a chip off the old block. Sam's become more rebellious, but I still love him regardless. I just wish I could find a way to spend time with these two and not lose my temper" Dante replied looking up at the ceiling, "Sometimes they remind me too much of myself."

"Sometimes that isn't a bad thing" Lady replied and looked at Dante, "It shows that they'll have the will to live and do what's right. Just like their father, and their grandfather before them."

Dante looked at Lady stunned at her words. His attention was turned back to Sam who seemed to finally be trying to breathe on his own due to the machines making noises. He knew the recovery would be a long one, but knew deep down Sam would pull through.

-Fin-

Sorry that it took so long everyone. Let me know how I'm doing, and continue to look out for more updates. So much has been going on between school, and life in general.


	5. Peace Restored

Peace Restored

A/N: Here we go again I want to thank everyone for reading. Also decided to skip ahead a bit since I got nothing on how to continue our little hospital saga. Thanks to the drunks at the bar no sleep for me tonight so time to get to serious work. As we all know I do not own Dante, Verge, and Lady.

"Dad please I'm fine" Sam protested again as he grabbed his bag.

Dante sighed and patted his head, "I know that, but I still have to annoy you somehow"

"I'm not a little kid anymore though!"

Vergil made his way downstairs, "Please Sam we can't help but worry"

Sam turned on his brother, "Not you too! Come on it's been months since that happened!"

Dante smirked and crosses his arms, "We're allowed to worry after all you are a knucklehead just like your old man here."

Sam looked over at his father and started to understand that his father wasn't as young as he used you be, and then something else hit him. How could he and Vergil forget their own father's birthday? He looked over to his brother and he instantly caught on. Both twins nodded and rushed outside in order to think of what they could do for their father.

Meanwhile Dante smiled and looked out the window watching his two children plot. He leaned back on the wall and looked around the office and sighed faintly. Walking back over to his desk he picked up his wine glass and picked up a bottle. Pouring some for himself he looked back down at his hand focusing on his wedding band. Ever since the incident years ago he wore it again, to remind himself that she was still there.

The rest of the day went rather well for Dante. He had a light job that was right up his lane, and still made it home in time to greet the boys. Though something seemed off, the boys weren't home at their usual time. Dante didn't think much of it, maybe they were running late due to a class, or girls. Hours passed and there were still no signs of his children. Finally Dante couldn't take it anymore and picked up the phone as soon as it rang.

"Devil May Cry" he answered trying to sound calm, while on the inside he was frightened.

A dark voice replied, "Come to the corner of 7th and Main...We have a surprise for you."  
>Dante slammed the phone down and quickly grabbed Ebony and Ivory. He had a feeling whoever called could lead him to where his sons were. Little did he know that the person who called was Sam using a voice machine, and that everyone was waiting for him to arrive to celebrate.<p>

Dante kicked open the door Ebony and Ivory drawn looking mad as hell. Everyone looked at the man as if he had lost his mind, until a timid Vergil waved for him to join them. Verge apologized for his brother's rash actions and pulled Dante back to the private table. Dante looked dumbfounded, what was going on? Before him sat Sam, Vergil, Verge, Lady, and little Eva smiling gently as if something big was going on. Verge smirked as if he was about to say something, but his nephews beat him to it.

"Happy Birthday Dad" Dante's sons smiled, and then turned to their uncle, "And Happy Birthday to you too Uncle Verge."

Dante stood there shocked, had he forgotten already? Sitting down he looked at what was before him, he was with his family. The thought had never crossed his mind until he finally realized when the last time he even celebrated his own day of birth. The last time he could recall was when his late wife was still alive, they had gone out for dinner and she saved a special present for him afterwards. Smiling faintly he remembered how nine months later he received his actual gifts.

"You okay dad?" Vergil asked quietly.

Dante nodded, "Yeah. Just thankful that I have the best things I could ever ask for…"

Verge caught the look in Dante's eyes and sighed smugly, "And to think that you were against the whole idea in the beginning."

Dante retorted annoyed, "Hey she had a way with words, after all she gave me the most precious things I could never replace."

Sam and Vergil looked at their father confused as Dante smiled softly, "The best present I have ever received was from your mother. She gave me you two as a last gift."

"Dad.." both boys replied as their father held them both close.

Dante smiled weakly fighting off the tears that threatened to fall, "And every day I am thankful for that, thankful she gave me you two to keep living. You two may drive me mad someday, but that doesn't stop me from loving you even more. Though I know eventually I will have to let you both go and let you live your own lives."

The words were too much for the twins and they broke down in their father's arms. Very few people had seen the tender side to Dante, but when they did they were always moved. Once he got the boys settled down they sat down and enjoyed a nice dinner. Verge and Lady sharing a bottle of wine, and Dante had his own kind and even offered the kids to try a sip.

"BLEGH!" Vergil spat.

Sam kept trying to reach for a glass of water, "THAT STUFF IS HORRIBLE!"

Dante laughed and looked back at the glass, "Okay so you two didn't get my or your mother's taste for wine. That's fine with me though."

Both the boys looked at their father again and noticed he almost had a dreamy look in his eyes, as if remembering something from the past. They had never seen him at ease like this, it's almost as if nothing could bother him for once. Verge looked at his watch and got up helping dress up Eva, and covering his wife with her coat. He motioned to the clock and Dante understood completely.

"It was nice seeing you again Verge" Dante replied smiling.

Verge nodded, "Yes it was, keep in touch I'm worried about you Dante."

"Don't I have these two to keep me in line for now" Dante replied pulling his boys into headlocks.

Lady laughed some, "Good night Sam, Vergil, and you too Dante."

"Good Night" Dante replied and pulled his boys with him outside.

Vergil looked at his father and smiled faintly, apparently that dinner was just what his father needed. He seemed more at ease, and more importantly at peace. There was a smile that graced his features that he had never seen before, one that brought a sense of comfort. Quickly he followed him and Sam who had started walking down the road already. At least peace had been restored between his father and brother, maybe they would stop fighting now.

"Vergil are you coming?" Dante called turning around.

Vergil smiled and nodded, "Yeah I'm coming!"

Little did any of them know that in the shadows a demon watched them walk off towards the comfort of their home. That the very demon watching them was out for revenge, and would send her daughter to do the dirty work.

"Now then Sarah, go" the demon smirked.

The girl nodded, "Yes Mother."

-Fin-

Sorry that it took so long everyone, schools been a bit crazy and taking a lot of my time. Please review it means the world to me.


	6. Revenge of Trish

Revenge of Trish

A/N: Once again another chapter to add. I guess I decided to throw in a few twists so enjoy everyone. As we all know I do not own Dante, or Trish. They belong to Capcom.

"Come on Dad the movie is going to start soon!" Sam called to Dante.

Dante finished putting his things away in his desk, "Yeah yeah I'm coming you two"

"Something seems off though" Vergil responded.

"How so?" Both Sam and Dante asked.

All three males were pulled away from their discussion as there was a knocking on the door. Sam got up and opened it to reveal his crush, Sarah. She was in tears and quickly hugged him as if thankful that she had finally found some comfort. Vergil looked at the sight before him and felt his blood run cold there was something about her he didn't like. Dante picked up on the same feeling as his younger son and looked at the girl carefully.

"Sam who is this?" Dante asked cautiously.

Sam looked at his dad, "This is Sarah…she's my g-girlfriend."

Sarah nodded, "That's right…but I'm so sorry Sam..for you see" her hands started to glow, "My mother sent me to kill you!"

Dante pushed Sam away from the girl, and quickly restrained her. Sam looked at his father knowing that he was in deep trouble, and now had to explain everything.

"So start talking" Dante replied keeping Sarah restrained.

Sam looked down, "We've been dating for a few weeks now…Sarah caught my eye after she did a performance in our English class. We liked each other so we started dating secretly. But the demons that you and Vergil killed found out and decided to try and kill me…"

"And you didn't bother to take that as a sign!" Dante snapped.

Sam looked down, "No, I guess not.."

Sarah continued to struggle against the devil hunter, "Please let me explain…I don't want to do this really. I care for your son Mr. Dante..but my mother keeps trying to seek revenge. You may know her by the fact she can wield lightning."

Dante's eyes narrowed, "You're the spawn of _that _devil woman?"

Sarah nodded weakly and found herself pinned to the floor by the older man. Fear was evident in her eyes, but looking at the devil hunter she didn't see anger. Instead she saw remorse, and in confused her. He may have been holding a gun to her head, but for some reason he didn't pull the trigger as if he was waiting for something. A deep rumble of thunder rolled across the room, and a sick smirk formed on his features. He was just biding his time for her mother to appear, the mother who wouldn't even try and save her. The doors burst open and a blonde clad demon walked through the doors pulling down her sunglasses.

"Such a shame my own daughter is even a failure..How unfortunate" Trish smirked.

Vergil looked at the blonde devil, "How are you even alive? We killed you after you killed our father!"

Trish smirked and impaled the boy to the wall, "Well you see little Vergil…I'm too hard headed to die….besides someone had to make sure that your father dies."

"Tsk you just refuse to die don't you? You damn she-devil!" Dante snapped and fired Ebony and the devil.

Trish smirked, "Oh but Dante I came to take me with you."

"Like hell you will" Dante spat and grabbed Alastor.

Gun met sword as the two began to fight it out. Sam kept Sarah close and looked over at his brother helplessly. Vergil watched the fight unfold and realized a devil arm was close to him, but one he didn't like using much. Weakly he reached for Nevan and almost sighed in relief as the demon took her true form.

"Well hello there sweetie" Nevan spoke caressing his cheek.

Vergil kept his eyes closed, "Go help my father…distract Trish."

"Alright sweetheart" Nevan smirked and quickly went after the blonde devil catching her in a kiss of death.

Dante took notice and impaled Trish through the chest, and then grabbed Nevan turning her to her scythe form. He made quick work of the devil woman and looked over to the three teens who sat there aghast on what they had just witnessed. Sarah broke down in tears proving she would be able to live just fine among the humans. Sam kept her close trying to comfort looking at his father almost enraged, but deep down understood.

Nevan pulled the sobbing girl into a hug, "Now now sugar it's going to be alright. Your mother may not have cared for you but you have someone who does now."

Dante pulled Vergil off the wall silently asking him if he was alright, which he got a nod of reassurance. Both turned to look at Sam who kept a weeping Sarah in his arms, anger was in his eyes. Quickly he got up and pulled Sarah with him and stormed out the door.

"Think he's pissed?" Vergil asked his father.

Dante sighed as the door slammed, "Yeah. He's pissed."

Sam stormed out Sarah in his arms into the cold unforgiving rain. He pulled out the keys to his father's car and helped the girl inside before starting the engine. Before anyone could see them he floored it and they were on their way to the peaceful countryside. He knew that his uncle would give them sanctuary for a bit until his father was involved again. All the while Sam tried to take in the thoughts of what was really going on. How was the woman he and his brother killed years ago alive? Sighing in relief that she was now finally dead left the younger Sparda at ease.

Meanwhile back at Devil May Cry Vergil looked out the window and sighed, "Uhhh Dad…"

"That little brat stole my car!" Dante snapped almost frustrated.

Vergil looked to his father, "So what do we do now?"

"Well…" Dante stopped for a moment, "We plant a tree, and go beat some sense into your brother…Well you may have to…Seeing how your old man's human right now."

"Dad…" Vergil sighed softly.

Dante smirked, "But until then let's get some rest.. After all your brother seems pretty crazy about that girl."

Vergil nodded and crashed on the smaller couch, "Yeah always has been. Anyways good night dad"

"Night, son" Dante replied and went up to his own room.

Before he laid down and fell into the clutches of sleep there was only one thing on his mind, 'Damn it they are turning out to be more like me every day.'

-Fin-

Sorry if this one seems a bit rushed. There has been a lot going on from having to say good bye to a dear friend, to the pressures of school. Please review.


	7. An Uncle's Advice

An Uncles Advice

A/N: I do not own Dante, and Vergil. They belong to Capcom.

Sam sighed and looked out a train window and held the trembling demon he called his friend close. His father had no right to hold a gun to her like that, and what about Vergil? Surely he would have done the same thing. He could only think of one place that may take him in right now, his uncle. Pulling out his cell he dialed the number and hoped that his aunt or uncle would answer.

"Hello?" A cold voice responded.

Sam sighed in relief, "Hey Uncle Verge…it's me I need a place to stay for a few nights….got a couch I can use?"

"Sam it's two in the morning why are you not at home?"

"Dad and I kinda had a falling out." Sam replied flatly.

"I see, well where are you now?"

"I just got on a train with my friend, we should be at the station in a few hours."

"Alright I will be waiting for you there." Vergil responded and hung up.

Lady stirred as she sensed the annoyance of her husband, "What's wrong?"

Vergil looked at her, "Go back to bed, I need to get to the station to retrieve our oldest nephew. Apparently he and Dante had a falling out and is seeking refuge."

Lady sighed and got up, "He can't keep running to us each time he has a problem."

"He'll learn that in time." Vergil responded and got dressed to leave.

Grabbing a cup of coffee he sighed, it was nearly two thirty he had to get moving or he wouldn't be at the station in time to pick up the distraught youth. He turned around when he heard a door creak open and noticed little Eva walking out looking confused.

"Daddy what's going on?" Eva asked rubbing her eyes.

Vergil smiled softly and picked her up, "Daddy has to go pick up your older cousin. He's going to be staying with us for a bit."

"Oh" Eva yawned.

Vergil smiled softly and got her a warm glass of milk and tucked her back into bed. Grabbing the keys to the car he hurried towards the station so he would be early in case the train got in earlier than expected. He wasn't thrilled with his nephew, but he knew each teenager was different. Pressing the Bluetooth button on the steering wheel he called Dante.

"Hello?" Dante asked.

"I'm picking up your son." Vergil responded.

"So he did go running to you, why am I not surprised." Dante sighed.

"I'll handle it this time, is it alright if I decide to teach him a lesson?" Vergil asked.

Dante perked up some, "Well what do you have in mind?"

"Trust me, it should help get him under control. Though can't stop all rebelling."

"Anything's a start, kids been driving me nuts." Dante replied.

"I'll see what I can do. Take care of yourself…also has it been returning?"

"Hmmm? Yeah I'm almost back to full strength it seems. Also Vergil, thank you I appreciate it." Dante responded and hung up.

Vergil sighed and rolled his eyes, "And he wonders why he has trouble with his own son…"

Stopping at the station he waited for the train to pull in. Looking out at the moon he could only wonder what he could do to make Sam realize that he was getting out of control. Thinking back to what he could have done, Vergil came up with a plan and knew how to execute it. He was still good at manipulating light and a person's thought process. He smirked slightly as the train pulled in and his nephew got off the train with a girl at his side.

Moving quickly he knocked Sam out and looked at Sarah, "Come with me. And don't worry about him he's just learning a painful lesson."

Sarah nodded and picked up the two bags, "So you're his Uncle Vergil?"

Vergil nodded, "And you?"

Sarah looked down, "My name is Sarah, and my mother was Trish."

"I'm sure Dante was thrilled with that"

"He was shocked, but he seems to hold no malice towards me."

"He wouldn't if you mean something to his children."

"I guess so, but what have you done to Sam?" Sarah asked.

Vergil sighed, "It's an illusion to hopefully help him understand more of the hell he is putting his father through. As you know Dante is not at his full strength anymore."

He got the two teens into the car and took off for home. Sarah watched over Sam and noticed that he was wincing and acting as if he were in pain. As Vergil put it, he would have to realize what he had truly done to his father to fully understand how much he had hurt him. Sam on the other hand was literally in hell watching everything he held dear die around him. It was getting to the point of he wouldn't be able to take it much longer. The first to die was his twin brother, but at his hands. Next was Sarah who was shown no mercy from his demon side.

"Stop it!" Sam yelled at his other half.

The demon smirked, "Make me you weak mortal. You have no control anymore and I will wipe you from existence."

The demon pulled up Dante and beat him to hell. Sam felt his eyes well up and he looked at his father dead in the eyes, "Dad.."

Dante coughed up blood, "Sam how could you do this? After everything I've done for you. The strength you have isn't fully yours. I gave you my power and now you abuse it, for what?!"

Sam winced, "I didn't mean!"

The demon smirked and slit Dante's throat, "Such a shame that you can't control yourself anymore isn't it Sam? The more you rebel the stronger I become and soon….soon we can kill them all and take over Hell."

"NO!" Sam screamed.

Vergil looked in the rearview mirror and smirked, "Sarah can you drive? I need to finish his lesson."

Sarah blinked but nodded, "S-sure?"

Vergil pulled the car over and got in the back seat and placed his hand on Sam's forehead, "Keep driving on this road Sarah it's a straight route."

Sarah nodded and continued to drive and watched from the rearview mirror and became curious of what the older man was doing. Vergil closed his eyes and warped himself into Sam's conscious. He saw several bodies on the ground and sighed. Pulling Yamato he stabbed the demon half of his nephew and froze it.

"Isn't pretty is it Sam?" Vergil asked coldly.

Sam looked up terrified, he didn't see his uncle instead he saw Nelo Angelo before him, "Have you come to kill me too?"

Vergil smirked the illusion was working, "No I am merely giving you a warning. Your arrogance and rebellion will lead to you to become like this. You'll fall corrupt and bask in the same hell that I suffered through. You will lose everything you hold close, and if you are fortunate enough to return you'll be lucky to return to the same life you had before. Now then Sam Sparta, what do you have to say for yourself now?"

"Please, please forgive me! I understand what I have done now." Sam whimpered.

Vergil smiled, "Very well then, but this is your last warning."

Sam shot up from his dream and looked over at his uncle who was smiling. He was trembling and looked at the older man, confused by his tactics.

"W-What was-" he could barely talk.

Vergil sighed, "Learned your lesson now? You're father gave up his strength to save you and your brother. Perhaps you should think more carefully now."

Sam nodded still shaken up, "C-can I use your phone? M-mine died on the ride here"

Vergil nodded and watched the boy frantically dial a number and seemed anxious before the call was answered.

"Dad?" Sam asked shakily, "I'm sorry!"

-End-


End file.
